Zombies (I Survived a Zombie Apocalypse)
The fictional Zombies—played by actors in Real Life—are the antagonists of the British reality show, I Survived a Zombie Apocalypse. Their fictional backstory is they were humans who were infected by a "virus" from their smartphones that contained a "super-fast 5G wifi network" that had gone horribly wrong. Info After the 5G network was launched in the UK, the people went crazy installing it into their smartphones. Unfortunately, because the scientists rushed through the proper tests, a virus emerged from the Wifi, and mutated the users' DNA, increasing irritable and violent behavior. Within six months, the virus spread all around the UK and the people turned into zombies. Those who does not have a smartphone would have no choice but to find cover. One group of survivors (Megan, Nic, Aston, Natasha, Luke, Jackie, Amena, Leah, Kavon, Sara, Thom, Jordan, and Jonas), who given instructions by the army, seeked refuge at the Monroe Shopping Village while trying to barricade themselves from the zombies and wait for seven days for the Army to come and rescue them. They also had to risk their lives on completing missions to replenish their supplies while trying to avoid the zombies. During the week, the zombies managed to kill 8 survivors, while one of them somehow has a smartphone and becomes a zombie after being exposed by the 5G. When the day came for the army to rescue the survivors, the zombies have breached the survivors' hideout forcing them to flee for their lives. Eventually, four suvivors (Amena Jefferies, Leah Guttridge, Megan Oxtoby and Nic Sanderson) were rescued by the army. Amena is being persuaded by the army to sign up as they want her, Leah is considering a role in post-apocalyptic politics after being head hunted by the Prime Minister, Nic stands to make millions if he accepts a pay-per-view cage fight with a zombie, Megan has been offered a cookery show chance by the BBC, which will be titled 'How to be a meat free zombie' The eighth and the final episode ending with Greg James, a narrator through the show, is shown to have become a zombie, Zombies are apparently being rehabilitated and integrated back into society, with examples such as the bride zombie finally getting to have a wedding and a zombie featuring on a cookery show as a guest. Victims *Numerous victims prior to the Monroe Shopping Village event. *Luke Shaw - 33 years old. Hailing from Cambridge and died in day 2 *Thom Oakley - 26 years old. Hailing from Birmingham and died in day 2 *Kavon Everett - 20 years old. Hailing from London and died in day 3 *Jonas Zimnickas - 32 years old. Also hailing from Cambridge and died in day 5 *Sara Donegan - 18 years old. Another person hailing from London and died in day 5 *Jordan Lewis - 18 years old. Hailing from Bedford and died in day 6 *Jackie McKenzie - 56 years old and obviously the oldest of the group. Coming from Solihull and died in day 6 *Aston Wilkins - 24 years old. Hailing from Farnborough and died in day 7 *Greg James - turned into a zombie at the end of recap episode Trivia *73 zombies were cast in Scotland. Category:Zombies Category:Hostile Species Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mutated Category:Mute Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Man-Eaters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Mutilators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Undead Category:Cannibals Category:Redeemed Category:Ferals